


Turn the Tides

by Alynoxenfree



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: IT'S GAY, M/M, TW: Homophobia against character, merman, siren au, we all gay, you me she gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynoxenfree/pseuds/Alynoxenfree
Summary: Charlie, the newest co-Queen of the above world (along with Vaggie), chooses as her first decree to create a place of rehabilitation for humans and...Sirens. In order to bring this into fruition, she enlists the help of Alastor, the King of the Ocean, who is notorious for his cruel ways and mysterious demeanor. Hijinks ensue when Alastor dons a human disguise (as humans are unaware that sirens exist and the royal family wants to change that) and falls for Anthony, who is the project's first guinea pig.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. The King of The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> OOF so I had to WRITE ANOTHER SIREN FANFICTION OK I LIKE MERMEN OK I LIKE THE OCEAN

The water was choppy and frigid, dangerous conditions for a young Queen to be traversing. Wiping droplets of rain from her brow, she struggled to steer the tiny wooden boat she had chosen as transportation through the murky ocean. The storm was fierce, but she was very determined to find what she had set out to discover. 

She tested her voice in the wind, seeing how far it would carry; if she sang and was audible enough, 'he' would hear her. She had to reach a specific set of coordinates and sing a very peculiar tune, one that was in Scottish Gaelic: a rare and dying language. As soon as she reached the perfect spot, she threw her oars overboard, trusting that 'he' would help her home if need be. She cleared her throat and with a random burst of confidence, began singing in a haunting tone.

Within seconds, the storm subsided and the boat stopped incessantly rocking. She took in an abrupt breath breath as she stared at the sudden quietness which had gathered around her, and didn't notice the appearance of a new visitor in her boat until it spoke for itself. 

"You summoned me?" 

It took everything in her not to scream in fear, as her nerves were already shot. She turned to see a tall male merman sitting at the edge of the hull; his marron tail flicked lazily in the water as he eyed her with an intense stare. He had strawberry red hair and scars that reminded her of third-degree burns. His eyes glowed and pierced into her soul, as if it noticed all of her imperfections and was about to tell her every little thing that was wrong with her. She straightened her posture, adjusted her clothing, and cleared her throat. 

"Ahem." Charlie demanded attention regardless of her fear, and the merman kept his eyes on her. "Alastor, King of the Ocean, Ruler of all the waters..." She tried to make her delivery sound as confident as possible. "I ask that you help me, Queen of the above world, form a rehabilitation project for our wayward villagers and merpeople!" 

She waited patiently for his response. Her whole plan relied on the siren King's backing and approval. She was risking a lot being out in the sea as it was, for her girlfriend and co-Queen, Vaggie, would forbid such a venture. Vaggie was wary of Alastor as he wasn't exactly known as the most docile ruler around. Being a siren, Alastor used his voice to get want he wanted at any time he chose. Alastor had been known to lure fishermen to their deaths just so he could have dinner. It was a game to him. Many seaside villagers, unaware of the existence of merfolk and sirens, fell victim to him on a yearly basis, making him a dangerous being to want to ally with. Unfortunately, Charlie was naive to danger and often ignored it in the face of greater things. 

"So let me get this straight. You came out here all this way on your small..tiny boat, in a horrid, dangerous storm to ask me such a question?" He folded his arms but kept the same never-ending shit-eating grin on his face. "Truly you are..new to royalty and making deals, no?" 

A slap in the face. He was mocking her. She found herself grow fidgety and uncomfortable around him, which set her on edge. "My father was king for 30 years before I took over. I learned everything from him...and I'm very well-versed with making deals and foreign relations." 

"Right, my apologies, 'Princess'." 

"Queen. Queen Charlie Magne." She stuck out her hand and gripped Alastor's oddly webbed one; her mind noticed how non-slimy the appendage felt compared to what her mind had originally conjured up a merman's hand to feel like, and snapped out of that stupid thought to grip Alastor's hand firmly. This was to assert dominance in the conversation. Unfortunately, her attempt to seem in control backfired, for she heard a familiar voice tear through the air. 

"CHARLIE!!" 

Charlie turned to see another boat approach, the actual main palace yacht that her father had bought for her the year before. On it stood her wife, Vaggie, an angry frown plastered across her face. She recognized Alastor immediately and shot a pained look at Charlie, one of disappointment. As soon as Vaggie got near, she leaped off the yacht and onto Charlie's rinky dink boat. She adopted a territorial defensive stance in front of Charlie, and kept her eyes on Alastor. Alastor, while not pleased, did not show any falter with his perma-smile. 

"Charlie, what are you doing out here?! You got me worried sick! Can you maybe next time warn me before you leave?" Vaggie stammered in anger. 

"Vaggie, you know we argued over inviting the merman king to help with our project...but..I honestly feel like we need the help. We haven't done too well. No one wants rehabilitation. We have ONE person who we've dubbed as a test subject and even HE is reluctant to contribute. We need the assistance, and Alastor can unite both our worlds." Charlie tried to diffuse the situation the best she could. 

"Despite your inspiring speech and true devotion to the cause, I have not yet agreed to offer my assistance." Alastor flicked his tail impatiently, hard enough to cause a small splash to rise up and hit it's intended target, Vaggie. She growled at him and balled up her fists, ready for a fight. 

"We don't even know if we can TRUST him, Charlie! He's a siren..they lure people to their deaths.For all we know he could say yes, we begin to trust him, and then HE DROWNS US BOTH IN THE OCEAN for his next meal!" Vaggie grabbed Charlie by the shoulders as she spoke and shook her slightly to get the point across. "We have to think rationally through this. We have to look at all outcomes and see if this is REALLY worth it. Your father may not support us, but he wouldn't backstab us. We don't know this guy at all." 

"I am thinking rationally, and this is for the good of our people. I can't just stand by and watch my village and my world die around me and make bad choices like my father once did. I have to make an impact and change our future." Charlie turned to Alastor, and took in a deep shuddered breath. "Will you help us?" 

Alastor thought for a moment. He had to admit that his life had been quite dull lately and he rarely found anything that truly piqued his interests. Although he didn't believe anyone would truly care much for rehabilitation, he couldn't deny it would be quite entertaining to watch Charlie fail horribly. It would also be a joy to mentally crumble and destroy the Queen's beau, who seemed like an easy target. It was a win-win situation and would provide him a show worth watching. 

"On one condition." Alastor adjusted his position on the boat and put his tail inside, which caused both Vaggie and Charlie to jump. "I keep my identity unknown to ANYONE but the two of you. Humans do not know about sirens as of yet, and I would wish for that to stay the case. I can disguise myself as a human and fit in quite easily. If my people know as well that I am trying to fix their lives, they will revolt against me." 

Charlie and Vaggie turned to face each other and locked eyes. If the plan failed, they would be seen as a failure to the Kingdom, and to Charlie's father and the royal family. They would possibly even be turned into fish food for Alastor. If they succeeded, Charlie would gain the respect of her people and her Father, who had disowned her. She could finally renew their broken relationship. 

"Deal." Charlie shook the merman's hand and an eerie glow surrounded all of them, sealing their contract. Charlie felt a shiver roll down her spine and noticed the frantic, terrified expression written on Vaggie's face. 

Maybe this was a terrible idea.


	2. What a pretty lil' thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied Homophobia, Implied family abuse
> 
> This was a rough chapter to write, but I know what it's like to hide my sexuality. 
> 
> Anthony is Angel, btw!

A tall, oddly curvy male found himself outside of the castle for a night of freedom and fun. He knew that the Queens had left by the missing boats on the dock and Vaggie's loud and sudden departure. As soon as his feet touched the courtyard floor he set out at a sprint, his goal to cover as much ground as possible from the watching eyes of the head maid and the rest of the Kingdom's staff who were supposed to keep their eye on him. 

As soon as he made it to the city he breathed a sigh of relief, and mixed in easily with the common folk. He wore frayed overalls and a stained white polo, which was common clothing for the males of the country in which Charlie and Vaggie ruled. Many of the villagers were working class citizens and therefore couldn't afford anything greater than frayed bits of fabric. What no one knew, however, was that the man had stolen one of Queen Charlie's dresses and had it stashed beneath his shirt. 

He found his way to a small run down bar tucked away in an alley at the edge of the village. It was near quitting time, but he knew that his friends would still be there getting ready to close. He opened the familiar creaky wooden door, only to come face to face with Husk, the bar's owner.

"Ah, it's you. Missed yer face around here. The castle's fuckin' kept ya under lock and key, hasn't it?" Husk, as always, was completely plastered and held a fresh bottle of beer in his left hand. 

"Well, the dames barely lemme out. I'm lucky I escaped tonight." The man took the bottle from Husk's hand and stepped fully inside. He shook the cold off of him and hung up his coat on the coat rack. 

"Hey, ya betta be plannin' on payin' for that, Anthony!" Husk shut the door and locked it to prevent more customers from entering. He sighed and sensed that Anthony had enough yelling at the palace, and the bottle didn't mean that much to him anyways. "Eh, that's free on me..but the next one ya gotta pay for!" 

"Anthony!" A fiery redhead dashed towards him, her arms open wide as she enveloped him into a tightly restrained hug. "You were going to stay hidden from me for this long? Why didn't you visit?" 

"Cherri, chill out wouldja? I get enough of the grabbin' as it is!" Anthony chuckled and hugged her back just as tight. Cherri had been his friend since he was a baby and she always looked out for him. Before Anthony was dragged to the castle for the rehabilitation project and labeled as a guinea pig, he worked in the bar with Cherri and earned money to pay rent in the lodging house above the bar. It was all to stay away from his father, who was on the hunt for him constantly. Husk provided protection, food, and stiff drinks. Cherri kept him out of his father's eye. 

He knew that now he would be able to pull the dress from under his shirt, for no one would judge him within the confines of the bar. It glimmered in the low light and took everyone's breath away when it made its way into the light. It was a beautiful pink, with fufu sleeves and a puffy ball-gown style bottom. Cherri stepped around it, oohing and ahhing with glee. "Where'd you get a shiner like that?! That's expensive fabric!" 

The only person not amused was Husk. "Ya stole that from the Queen, didn't ya?" His tone was accusatory as he came to touch the fabric. "That's why ya ran here after so long. Ya know ya did somethin fucking wrong!" 

Anthony ignored him and held the dress up against his body to get a feel of how it would truly look on him. He smiled softly to himself, for he knew that he could never wear it outside these walls. If anyone other than his friends saw him in such an outfit, he would be ostracized for it. In those few short moments, however, he felt free. 

You see, the two Queens were the first instance of people that defied the "norm" in Anthony's world. The typical union was that of a man and a woman, so when Vaggie and Charlie married and took over the kingdom, there was an uproar. People stormed the castle for days and said it was abnormal for the two women to get married and then run a Kingdom. Some hated the idea and tried to go to King Lucifer himself, but were surprised when the King threatened to start a war and send his army out to brutally murder the townsfolk for their transgressions. The King may have had disagreements with his daughter, but he sure cared enough to fight an entire country with his bare hands if need be. 

For Anthony, a mere commoner, he didn't have the same backing if he were to announce his own preferences. Sure, Husk, Cherri, and the dishwasher Nifty knew that he preferred men over women and fancied women's clothing, but anyone else would roast him in the middle of town square for all to see...literally. 

He stepped towards the only mirror in Husk's rinkydink bar and imagined himself at the royal ball, waltzing with the most eligible bachelor in the room. He imagined a world where he could be accepted for who he was, and for once it made him smile to himself. 

"Why don't ya drop the sad face and put the dress on? I bet Nifty has one of her makeup pouches in the guest room. We can close the curtains t' keep unwanted eyes from pryin'." Husk patted Anthony on the back and moved towards the windows to shut the curtains. 

Anthony took the bartender's suggestion and went towards one of the empty lodger rooms that he used to use as his own bedroom in the past. The room was small and quaint, and he could still see the little smudge marks on the walls where he had used putty to hang posters and pictures of his family. As soon as the door was shut fully he slipped into the dress with ease and was happy to find that it was almost a perfect fit, just a little short due to his height. He found Nifty's makeup bag quite easily and pulled the powders and liners out. The only other time he had ever seen makeup being done was when his mother was still alive, and it brought him comfort to watch her in the mornings cover up the abuse from his father the night before. It showed him that there was always good hidden beneath the bad. It showed him that people can persevere and that they are resilient. 

He finished the makeup in ten minutes, not needing much and he didn't know enough about makeup to care. He took a glance at the mirror and couldn't believe what he saw staring back at him. 

He looked like royalty. The pink powder he used for his eyes and cheeks accented the ballgown he had chosen from Charlie's closet. He had curled his blonde hair and added rouge to his lips, and for a moment he looked beautiful. He looked like someone to pay attention to, someone worthy of attention. He looked like a royal, someone that could put his father in prison if he so decreed it. 

He stood and made his way back towards the main dining area, confident and happy. He wanted to show the others how he looked and receive compliments. Halfway there, however, he heard new voices emerge alongside Cherri and Husk. He neared the main room and noticed a man he had never seen before, and the two Queens. He became horribly aware of his outfit immediately, and all of the confidence he had for that one moment had been washed away like a bad hurricane. He felt waves of embarrassment sear through his skin and drift deep into his heart. 

The man, much smaller than Anthoni, had chocolate eyes and hair, and light sandy-colored skin. He seemed more intrigued than appalled at Anthony's sudden appearance and the garments in which he was wearing. 

"There you are, Anthony! The head maid was cursing up a storm looking for you! We were hoping to introduce you to our project's new help, but you ran off." Charlie was confused by his appearance but paid it no mind as it honestly wasn't a concern to her. 

"Oh.." Anthony knew that Charlie wouldn't be angry that he left, but by the murderous look in Vaggie's eyes he could tell he was in for it. "Look, I just wanted to visit some friends fer the night and figured ya wouldn't need me." 

"Why the hell do you have Charlie's ballgown, though? Did you just take it??" Vaggie growled. "You want to add thief to the list of things we have to work on?" 

"Vaggie, he isn't hurting anything. That's an old dress and besides, we have to focus on introducing our newest addition to our project. Anthony, meet Alastor!" Charlie tried to calm the mood of the room. "Alastor, Anthony is our first test subject to prove whether the project will work on a larger scale in the future!" 

Anthony and Alastor met eyes yet again, and Anthony couldn't help but feel intimidated. The new guy was prim and proper and stood like a royal, but didn't wear the right clothing for it. His outfit seemed thrown together on the spot, like someone had dug through a closet last minute to cover him up. It was extremely odd. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Anthony." Alastor put his hand out to shake and Anthony took it. He noticed that Alastor's hand was somehow wet, as if he had just got out of water despite clearly being on land and dry. It brought suspicions to his already racing mind. 

"Y-Yeah, ya can let go of m'hand now, smiles..." Anthony ripped his hand back and rubbed it, as Alastor gripped his hand during the exchange. "Geez, ya got a firm shake, dontcha?" 

"Now that you two are acquainted, can we go back to the castle?" Vaggie groaned. "Anthony, get the dress off and lets go." 

Anthony nodded and left the room, still suspicious over the new fella and also angry that the Queens cut his night so short. He reached the guest room again and practically tore the dress off of himself, with no care that it could be ripped or damaged. He stashed the dress underneath the bed, for he knew that Vaggie would be too angry to notice that he had returned it or not back to it's rightful place. Besides, Charlie said it was an old dress. She could get over it. He kept the makeup on as an act of defiance and trudged back out towards the dining floor, angry. He passed Husk on the way, who grabbed his arm worriedly and stopped him in his tracks. 

"Hey kiddo...ya notice the new guy? He's really..odd looking. Looks like someone who is plannin' something, and did ya see his clothes? It's like they scooped him off the streets and tried to make him look presentable! I know Vaggie sees it but she can't do much-" 

"Whaddya want me to do about it? Scare em' off? Hell, he scares ME." Anthony shivered. "Ya think I want anything to do with it?" 

"Just..keep an eye on them, okay? If I gotta, I'll bring my gun and shoot the fuckin' bastard. I know Vaggie can't say much around Charlie because she doesn't want to disappoint her and make her think that she is doubting her plans." Husk rubbed his temples and clapped ANthony on the back. 

Anthony nodded in response, and began to walk back towards the waiting crowd. Before he could fully make it, he heard Husk mention his name again and turned his head. "Yeah?" 

"I'll keep the dress hidden fer when ya are able to sneak back, ok?" 

"Thanks...so much." 

And Anthony walked, much to Husk's chagrin..

Into the trap of the beast.


End file.
